bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Monkey
The Alien Monkey is a tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It is a late-game tower that revolves around an expanding shockwave attack. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 32 unit or 200 pixel range and attacks every 57 frames. * >>> Indicates change. * This tower assumes that a Super Monkey can attack once every 4 frames. Use + Good popping power and damage. + Strong utility. + Inherently pops frozen bloons. + Attacks are difficult for bloons to avoid. - Purple bloons or White and Zebra bloons depending on upgrades. - Camo bloons. - Lead bloons. About This alien does not come in peace. Attacks with a sonic ray gun that fires 5 popping power sonic rays that expand in a 60 degree cone within a 48 unit radius once every 30 frames. These sonic rays can pop frozen bloons, but not purple, lead or camo bloons. Base Stats; * Tower Footprint: Small. * Range: 48 units. * Attack Cone: 60 degrees. * Attack Speed: Once every 30 frames. * Popping Power: 5. * Layers Popped: 1. * Cannot detect camo bloons. * Can pop frozen bloons. * Cannot pop camo, lead, or purple bloons. In-Game Cost: $1600 Description: With a ray gun that fires quick but powerful 5 pierce expanding projectiles, this alien does not come in peace! Appearance: The Alien Monkey looks like a standard dart monkey but has light green skin, three eyes with the third one on its forehead, a single antenna with a round bulb on the end of it, wears a dark blue full bodysuit that has short sleeves, short pants that only go down to his knees, and a black belt, and holds a black ray gun in his right hand with a purple bulb on the end of the chamber. When it attacks, it fires a hollow circular ring that expands as it travels outwards. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Stronger Signal Effects; * Popping Power: 5 >>> 8. In-game Cost: $800 Description: Increases the popping power of each sonic wave from 5 to 8. Appearance: The sonic raygun that the Alien Monkey is holding is now light blue with a purple ring floating around the barrel. Furthermore, the Alien Monkey is wearing grey gloves that goes down to its elbows. If Space Cadet was purchased, the ring will be light green instead of purple. Tier 2 Name: Freeze Ray Effects; * Can pop purple bloons. * Cannot pop white or zebra bloons. * The main attack freezes bloons. ** Freeze Duration: 60 frames. ** Layers Frozen: 1. ** MOAB Class Bloons are immune. In-game Cost: $750 Description: Freeze rays freeze bloons in their tracks for 1 second. Appearance: The bulb on the end of the sonic raygun is now dark blue along with the ring around the chamber of the sonic raygun. Furthermore, The gloves that the Alien Monkey is wearing are a metallic silver. When the Alien Monkey attacks, it fires light blue sonic rings instead of purple ones. Tier 3 Name: Charged Blaster Effects; * Sonic Ray Popping Power: 8 >>> 15. * Adds a secondary attack; ** Range: infinite. ** Attack Cone: 60 degrees. *** 75 degrees if Long Waves is purchased. *** 90 degrees if Explosive Reaction is purchased. ** Attack Speed: Once every 120 frames. *** Once every 108 frames if Ethereal Tech is purchased. ** Popping Power: 60. ** Layers Popped: 1. *** 2 if Mighty Force is purchased. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. ** Cannot pop purple or lead bloons. In-game Cost: $2800 Description: Adds a second powerful sonic wave attack that doesn’t freeze bloons but has unlimited range and quadruple the popping power! Appearance: The entire Alien Monkey is a being with light blue translucent skin that bears orange crystalline spikes on the outside of his left wrist, his shins, and his shoulders. Furthermore, he wears a similar crystalline mask that covers the top half of his face and juts out in a V shape but has a smooth dark blue sphere inside his head that occupies most of it. Additionally, the ray gun has been replaced by a grey arm cannon that has orange crystalline shards jutting out from it. When the Alien Monkey releases a charged super blast, it fires an orange sonic ring instead of a light blue one. If Ethereal Tech was purchased, the sphere in the Alien Monkey’s head will be white instead of dark blue. Tier 4 Name: Crystalline Warrior Effects; * Can pop lead bloons with all attacks. * Sonic Ray Popping Power: 15 >>> 25. * Super Shockwave Attack Speed: Once every 120 frames >>> Once every 90 frames. ** Once every 108 frames >>> Once every 81 frames if Ethereal Tech is purchased. * Super Shockwave Popping Power: 60 >>> 150. In-game Cost: $3600 Description: Fires stronger super sonic waves much more frequently! Appearance: The orange crystals are all now pink aside from the orange crystal on the arm cannon. Tier 5 Name: Alpha Crystals Effects; * No longer fires super shockwaves. * Range: 48 units >>> Infinite. ** 56 units >>> Infinite if Longer Waves was purchased. * Sonic Ray Popping Power: 25 >>> 150. * Sonic Ray Attack Speed: Once every 30 frames >>> Once every 15 frames. ** Once every 27 frames >>> Once every 13 frames if Ethereal Tech is purchased. * Layers Popped: 1 >>> 5. ** 2 >>> 6 if Mighty Force is purchased. * Layers Frozen: 1 >>> 3. * Sonic Ray can pop and freeze all bloon types. ** MOAB Class Bloons are immune. In-game Cost: $54000 Description: Attacks with only the most powerful crystals in existence. Appearance: The Alien Monkey itself is now translucent pink with smooth brown plating covering where the crystalline shards used to be and a full face mask that connects to a brown tank behind the Alien Monkey by two grey tubes. Aside from the face mask however, there are now light blue shards on top of the metal plates. When the Alien Monkey attacks, it always fires light blue sonic waves that expand and continue forward with an infinite range. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: Long Waves Effects; * Range: 48 units >>> 56 units. * Attack Cone: 60 degrees >>> 75 degrees. In-game Cost: $600 Description: Attacks with wider sonic blasts over a much larger area. Appearance: There is now a grey rectangular device that the Alien Monkey holds in his left hand. The device has a black screen on it with a small radar dish on the top and on the far end of it. Tier 2 Name: Explosive Reaction Effects; * Attack Cone: 75 degrees >>> 90 degrees. * The first bloon hit by the sonic blasts triggers an explosion; ** Explosion Size: 50%. ** Popping Power: 5. ** Layers Popped: 1. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. ** Cannot pop black or zebra bloons. In-game Cost: $900 Description: The first bloon hit by each sonic blast explodes violently popping other bloons nearby. Appearance: The Alien Monkey now has two eyes instead of three. Tier 3 Name: Psi Cannon Effects; * Can detect camo bloons. * Projectiles Per Shot: 1 >>> 3. ** The second projectile is a 75 degree expanding ring inside the 90 degree expanding ring. ** The second projectile is a 60 degree expanding ring inside the 75 degree expanding ring. In-game Cost: $2800 Description: Psi Cannons fire three sonic rings of decreasing size inside of each other and the psi capabilities grant camo detection. Appearance: The body of the Alien Monkey is now grey instead of light green and the Alien Monkey no longer has any antennae. When the Alien Monkey attacks, it fires three purple rings at once with the medium sized one inside the large one and the small one inside the medium sized one. If Freeze Ray was purchased, the sphere on the end of the ray will be dark blue and the sonic waves will be light blue. If Mighty Force is purchased, the Alien Monkey will have two antennas instead of none. Tier 4 Name: To Serve Bloons Effects; * Unlocks Bloon Abduction ability; ** Attacks the strongest non-MOAB on the screen. ** Instantly pops all non-MOAB bloons in a 32 unit radius. ** Leaves radioactive sludge on the track; *** Duration: 15 seconds. *** Radius: 32 units. *** Attack Speed: Once every 12 frames. *** Popping Power: 30. *** Layers Popped: 1. *** Can detect camo. *** Can pop all bloon types. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. In-game Cost: $5600 Description: Bloon Abduction - abduct every non-MOAB Class bloon in a small radius and leaves radiation on the track that pops even more bloons for a limited time. Appearance: The device in the Alien Monkey’s left hand has been replaced by a bulky round grey communicator with a black screen on it on the Alien Monkey’s left wrist. Additionally, the Alien Monkey has a purplish forehead. When the ability is activated, a stereotypical flying saucer appears over the target area and consumes bloons underneath is a pale blue light. Tier 5 Name: Invasion of The MOAB Snatchers Effects; * Bloon Abduction Ability >>> MOAB Abduction Ability. ** Can abduct MOABs and DDTs. ** Occurs three times per ability activation with a 60 frame interval in between occurrences. In-game Cost: $25000 Description: Snatch those MOABs. Appearance: The Alien Monkey is now wearing a black full bodysuit with black futuristic armor that contain glowing purple joints, black helmet a glowing purple U shaped visor, five black prongs on the ends of the helmet jutting out in 72 degrees apart from each other. When the ability is activated, the flying saucer is black with a purple light. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Ethereal Tech Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 30 frames >>> Once every 27 frames. In-game Cost: $450 Description: With technology that is beyond terrestrial comprehension, the Alien Monkey fires sonic waves 20% faster. Appearance: The suite that the Alien Monkey is wearing is white instead of dark blue. If Charged Blaster is purchased, the core will be white instead of blue. Tier 2 Name: Mighty Force Effects; * Sonic Wave Layers Popped: 1 >>> 2. In-game Cost: $1100 Description: It sure takes a mighty force to pop through 2 layers of bloons... Appearance: The Alien Monkey has two antennas instead of just one. If Psi Cannon is purchased, the Alien Monkey will have two antennas instead of none. Tier 3 Name: Space Cadet Effects; * Can detect camo bloons. * Can pop lead bloons. * Deals +1 damage to ceramic bloons. * Deals +2 damage to MOABs. * Deals +4 damage to DDTs. * Deals +7 damage to BFBs. * Deals +8 damage to ZOMGs. In-game Cost: $6500 Description: Space Cadets have better equipment that detects camo bloons, pops lead bloons, and deals extra damage to bloons depending on their durability. Appearance: The white suit has been replaced with a long sleeved and long legged uniform that is mostly dark blue bears a black belt around the waist, bears white across the chest and back, has white streaks across the arms and legs that go all the way down to the ends, and has a gold round badge on the top left of his chest. Finally, the sphere at the end of the sonic ray gun is dark green instead of purple. When the Alien Monkey attacks, the sonic waves are light green instead of purple. If Freeze Ray is purchased, the sonic waves are light bloon instead of light green and the sphere on the end of the chamber is dark blue. Tier 4 Name: MOAB Scrambler Effects; * Layers Popped: 2 >>> 4. * Bonus damage to ceramic bloons: +1 >>> +2. * Bonus damage to MOABs: +2 >>> +4. * Bonus damage to DDTs: +4 >>> +8. * Bonus damage to BFBs: +7 >>> +14. * Bonus damage to ZOMGs: +8 >>> +36. In-game Cost: $18000 Description: MOAB Scramblers deal dramatically increased damage to any bloon they hit. Appearance: The suit is now metallic and has a glass bubble helmet. Tier 5 Name: Galactic Defender Effects; * MOAB Class bloons hit loose 1% of their current layer’s total health. ** Damage Tick: Once every 60 frames. ** Duration: 1200 frames. ** Does not stack or reset if hit again. In-game Cost: $85000 Description: It's the galactic defender, defender of the galaxies!!! Appearance: The badge is now gone, the blue on the uniform has been replaced with red the the white line streaks on now gone. Furthermore, there is a giant gold star symbol of the Alien Monkey’s chest. Finally, the suit is 10% bulker than it was before, is now boxy, and contains a rectangular backpack. Monkey Knowledge (Magic) 1# Name: Friendly Aliens Effect: All Alien Monkey upgrades are $50 cheaper. Requires: None. Unlocks: Stronger Radiation. 2# Name: Stronger Radiation. Effect: Increases the popping power of radioactive sludge by 3. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Friendly Aliens. Unlocks: Faster Hatching. 3# Name: Faster Charging Effect: Charged Shots fire super sonic waves 5% faster. Subsequent upgrades are unaffected. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Stronger Radiation. Unlocks: Stellar Defense. 4# Name: Stellar Defense. Effect: Bloons take damage from the Galactic Defender for 2 extra seconds. Requires: 8 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Faster Hatching. Unlocks: None. Gallery Trivia * There are two references here; To Serve Bloons which references “To Serve Man” from The Twilight Zone and Invasion of the MOAB Snatchers which references the film “Invasion of the Body Snatchers”. * This tower is intended to have an overall friendly-esque vibe to it because the creator feels that that approach is the most family friendly way to go about portraying Aliens. * This tower is meant to be late game but a step below the Super Monkey. The creator is not used to making such towers so feedback is appreciated if it is too strong or weak. * Path 3 initially was going to have damage bonus damage that scaled to deal damage equal to 1% of a given MOAB Class Bloon’s total health or 10% of a bloon’s total health. But adding fixed damage amounts was easier to attempt to balance. In the case of tier 3 and 4, the damage only scales up to 10 or 40 damage per shot respectively. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers